User blog:Stevesbeans/Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction: Tetsuya Naito Vs Jimmy Havoc
At last, we reach the penultimate battle to my mid-season finale. This time we have the wrestlers who were told they just weren't good enough, so they said "fuck the man" and took the belt hostage. Let's get into it...Also I really need to know how to use coloured text, someone please tell me. Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTION! '' '' Vs.... '' '' Begin! ''Jimmy Havoc: '' Who the fuck am I facing? Oh, It’s Andrades re-run. No need for you to challenge, this Gs already won! It’s been 4 years now and you’re still on the rebound! Don’t even try to fight, stick to driving BUSHI around! I know you’ve been here for years and your feats are certainly giant, but while you make them cheer for you, I was causing London riots. I see through your façade, behind that confidence, your just a faker! Now get out…this won’t be the first time you’ve chocked to a rainmaker.... ''Tetsuya Naito: '' You used to be scary, now you’re just Progress’ clown! And that rainmaker I fell to…could actually keep Ospreay down… You’re still that deathmatch guy, not ready to go pro, Lost his spark like it was his flow, his only good showing being 2 years ago and while remembering his careers on death row, I’m keeping this battle slow, Tranquillo Asidniao No one even knows you! Outclassed by Scurll. Your accomplishments are null, get it through your cold skull... That you fizzled out, even after your big return. Your irrelevant Jimmy, hold me close and watch that burn ''Jimmy Havoc: '' Sure talk big, when you stole your whole identity! I’m rocking 609 while you capped out at 70. Now you’re stuck with no direction, wondering around, dreamless! You think you’ve won this fight? you’re tripping on stardust, genius! ''Tetsuya Naito: '' Now listen very closely, cause this might be hard to process: you went from longest champ to mid card…that’s not progress! I’m the Tokyo dome draw, bring the fans in in droves. The only way you self destructed was socially… from your choice of clothes ''Jimmy Havoc: '' Calling me midcard, when you lost to Jericho? That’s where your stuck! You wanna be the ace but you just plain shu-yu-ck You up and stole my gimmick, that’s not tranquillo, it's just theft! Try and burn me with your rhymes? You don’t got any heat left. ''Tetsuya Naito: '' Don’t yell at me in that dime store mask! You’re looking really trashy… meanwhile, I’ll drop bombs on you, comparable to Takahashi! You were supposed to be a star, Progress’ commandant! Instead you ended up as the one Hunter didn’t want. ''Jimmy Havoc: '' You were supposed to be the '''guy, and help New Japans repair! They were supposed to think ‘Go ace!” but they thought “what the fucks up with his hair?” You were mates with a pimp, then told him to get bent. Turns out you did have a limit, the wrestle kingdom main event! Now this fights reached the climax, announcer get it rolling, Don’t bother with the “who won”, we know he’s not good at polling. ''Tetsuya Naito: ' Seems your egos the inverse ratio of your fame: Microscopic! I’m wrestling's hot topic…your just shopping at Hot Topic! Open your eyes, man, your getting used, Smallmans puppet! Evidenced by your flow, your still only spitting frozen chicken nuggets! And you can claim I fizzled out, but that’s the first of your hypocrisy! You couldn’t reach me in your dreams Jimmy, your ceilings mediocrity! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU'LL SEE! EPIC RAPPPPPPPPPP BATTLES OF (the final words loop around forming a destino symbol) FICTION! Who Won? Jimmy Havoc Tetsuya Naito Category:Blog posts